


a little less conversation (and a little more touch my body)

by somepeoplearewild



Series: you get off on me, it's like cheating [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Almost Caught, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, I got jokez, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-siblings, Vibrators, blowjob, girl!Zayn, this also isn't as incesty as it sounds, this isn't as freaky as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam try getting along in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little less conversation (and a little more touch my body)

**Author's Note:**

> Into You - Ariana Grande
> 
> I didn't proof read this.
> 
> Also for reference, I imagine Zayn as Becky G.

This is so wrong. Oh god, it's so wrong.

Zayn can't help herself, though, leaning into Liam's kiss like the rest of their family isn't one wall away from them, bustling around the house with no idea that the newly-pronounced step-siblings are up in their joint room making out. It was never supposed to end up like this, the two of them doing exactly what their parents feared they would when they warily had to put the two teenagers in one room.

There had been rules in place to prevent this. No sharing a bed. No changing in front of each other. No locking the door with both of them in the room. No being in the room's ensuite bathroom together while one was showering. It wasn't a bullet-proof plan, but it was supposed to be enough. Of course, everyone had expected Liam's hormones to be kicked into overdrive being in such close proximity to Zayn's flowing black hair and glowing tan skin, developing a goddess-like beauty in the last year thanks to the natural biological process that Zayn's mom likes to refer to as 'blossoming'.

However, nobody ever thought in a million years that Zayn would ever develop the same urges from Liam's broadening shoulders and sweet puppy eyes, just because Liam and Zayn don't exactly run in the same circles. She's a rebel, and he's the conformity that she rants about. Unfortunately, she's developed a taste for a certain jock with curly hair and muscles big enough to manhandle her exactly the way she likes.

The first time they kissed was a result of a complete accident. How could Liam have known that picking her up and pinning her against the wall would trigger Zayn to moan involuntarily and arch her body into his. He couldn't have known, right? That's not normal. He'd been so annoyed he just wanted to shut her up with a little scare, not turn her on.

Now, he doesn't mind so much. It doesn't bother him, or rather it _can't_ , not when her slender fingers have been skirting around the waist of his sweat pants for the last few minutes, and thanks to being a teenager, he's already fully erect under them. He knows she knows as it keeps poking her in the stomach as they stand in the middle of their room kissing, but she just keep teasing him, running her fingers through the sparse hair along his waistband, back and forth. At this point, Liam would settle for just rubbing against her under his sweat pants for a few minutes.

"Liam..." Zayn breaks the kiss with a look on her face. "Can I ask you a question?"

This kind of timid behaviour is not typical of Zayn, but Liam nods anyway despite his suspicions.

"Have you ever had sex?"

Well yeah, he's had sex with his girlfriend plenty of times, increasingly more now that Zayn's moved in with them. If she's asking what he thinks she's asking, he's one hundred percent onboard. He was ready like yesterday. "Yeah."

"Oh good, because I didn't want to be the one to take your virginity. I'm not into all that emotional baggage." And there she is. Back to normal. "So you wanna fuck or what?"

Liam snorts. "Smooth."

"I'm not trying to be smooth. I'm trying to get fucked. By you. Now."

"Okay, okay," Liam surrenders, hands going to fumble with his drawstring. Zayn backs away though, going to her bed and lifting up a post to reveal a little key. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a condom. What are you? A large? Extra large?" She grabs his dick outside his pants suddenly, causing Liam to release something in between a hiss and a squeal. Zayn looks at him unimpressed. Here's to hoping he lasts. "Extra," she smirks, unlocking the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Liam nearly gasps again as three boxes of condoms come into view and something very pink.

"What's that?"

"I guess it's a dildo, but also it's a vibrator. More of a vibrator. Don't worry about it," Zayn smiles, closing the drawer again. She tosses the yellow packet at Liam and starts removing her button-down school shirt. Liam doesn't waste any time either, throwing off the pants he'd just changed into. He opens the packet, but spends a little time just rubbing himself as he watches Zayn undress. His grip tightens as she unclips her bra, throwing it to the side to reveal two very round and perky breasts, dusky brown nipples hardened from arousal.

"Lock the door," she commands.

"But it's against the rules."

Her eyes narrow, hand motioning to where his is still jerking himself. "You're kidding me."

That shuts the boy up. Liam goes and locks the door and by the time he turns around, Zayn is already completely naked sat on the edge of their desk, legs splayed and waiting. The sight alone is probably going to haunt his shower fantasies for years. When Liam finally comes to his senses, he's between her legs in a flash, rolling on the condom.

Zayn's amazed at his size. Yes, she's had some pretty great dickings, but she's never had the combination of an insanely attractive athlete _and_ a penis almost as long as her forearm. Zayn watches Liam line up with her hole, wincing at the initial stretch as he begins pushing in. By the time he's all the way in, they're both breathing heavily. Liam from the slick soft heat and Zayn from the pressure that seems like it's filling her from head to toe. Liam pulls out then pushes back in, causing stars to cloud Zayn's vision. He's so big that there's no point at which he isn't fully pressed against that little area inside of her that makes her thighs quiver and her back arch.

"Are you alright?" Liam asks, eyes full of concern.

Zayn nods fervently moving her hips in a silent plea for him to keep going. Liam obeys, thrusting tentatively a few more times before he really starts fucking into her. After a while, Zayn gets used to his size and starts fucking back on him causing the boy to bite his lip as her muscles expertly milk him. She leans back against the wall behind her, using her abs to do the work.

Their sex-hazed bubble is shattered in an instant when the doorknob to their room starts jiggling. Liam jumps back, but Zayn quickly wraps her legs around his thighs to stop him from pulling out. He shoots her a panicked look but Zayn just shakes her head with this evil little smile.

"Liam? Zayn?"

It's Trisha, Zayn's mom. Liam looks at Zayn who motions for him to say something.

"Um, yeah?" Liam replies, not entirely okay with being inside of the daughter of the woman he's currently talking to.

"Liam, why is the door locked?" She jiggles the handle again.

' _Changing_ ,' Zayn mouths.

"I'm changing."

"Where's Zayn, sweetie?" Her voice sounds unassuming, but Zayn recognises the accusing tinge to her tone.

Liam looks to Zayn for help again, but this time Zayn just smirks at him and shrugs. "She's-"

And of fucking course Zayn chooses that exact moment to start rolling her hips. Liam gasps out loud, immediately slapping his hands over his mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Liam strains to reply without full on moaning. "Kicked my bed!"

"Where is Zayn, Liam? Unlock the door."

"I don't know? Can I please shower? I'll be out in a few."

Trisha seems to give up, continuing to other parts of the house on her quest to find Zayn.

"Okay, enough bullshitting around. We have 15 minutes— 20 tops— before she finishes searching the house and calling my friends."

Liam's in complete disbelief of the girl in front of him, but also he's 16 and has wanted this for the past month, so he's really not the mood to deny her as long as she wants it too. So he keeps going, fucking harder and faster this time. Zayn's biting the back of her hand with her eyes screwed shut. There's no way she's walking normally for the next week.

"Zayn, I'm gonna–"

Right as another knock comes at the door, Zayn tightens around Liam causing his cock to jerk inside of her, spilling into the condom as he groans so loud the whole neighbourhood must hear it.

"LIAM PAYNE YOU OPEN THIS DOOR WHEN TRISHA TELLS YOU."

Zayn's off Liam in a flash, going straight for his laptop. Meanwhile, Liam is frozen in shock either from the force of his orgasm or from the bone-chilling fear of his father and stepmother about to barge in.

Zayn doesn't even flinch, just grabs her robe, kicks her clothes under her bed, and hops out of the window onto the ledge with the skill of someone who has clearly done this before.

Finally Liam snaps out of it and pulls his sweats over his condom covered penis and rushes to the door with a beet red face. He cracks it open. "Um y-yes?"

His furious parents don't even answer him before barging in. Zayn's mother immediately opens the bathroom door then the closet.

"Where is Zayn?"

Liam shrugs. Technically he's not lying when he says "not in here."

It's when Trisha goes to search under his bed that she notices the laptop sitting wide open, a video of a dude getting rammed in the ass playing quietly.

Liam's going to fucking _murder_ Zayn.

"Oh," Trisha blushes, backing out of the room. "This is all yours, Geoff." She turns around and hurries down the hallway.

"Son, are you gay?"

" _No_!" Liam shouts. There's not anything wrong with being gay, it's just that he isn't. He has a girlfriend, and he just fucked his step-sister. "Oh god," he utters, face paling at the realisation. He wishes for the sweet release of death as his father pulls him in for a hug, misinterpreting exactly what Liam has just realised.

"It's okay, son. We still love you all the same."

By the time Liam's dad finally stops trying to talk to Liam and leaves, Zayn is fucking freezing. It was worth it though. She hops back into the room, sending a chattery smirk at Liam.

"I hate you."

"Same, buddy. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were gay _before_ we fucked."

"I honest to god, really and truly hate you."

"Don't you see what I've just done? I'm fuckin brilliant, thank you."

Liam throws his hands in the air, obviously not in on Zayn's little scheme. This is not unlike most times.

"Now that they think you're gay, they won't be constantly suspicious of us fucking even though we've only done once. I'm a genius."

"I can't stand you."

"Zayn Malik, where have you been?!" her mother screeches from the doorway.

"Out," Zayn replies all aloof and annoyingly vague like usual.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your little outing because you'll be spending the next week in this room. If you ever leave the house without permission again, you'll wish you were in prison!" The woman huffs and walks away, Zayn closing the door and immediately going for her bottom drawer.

"What are you doing?" Liam demands, acutely aware of the semen-filled condom threatening to slip off his soft cock at any second. He should probably handle that right away before he has a bigger mess than his life at the moment.

"I need to cum, but you're clearly spooked or whatever, so I'll just do it myself." Zayn pulls out the pink claw-looking object and sits back on her bed, leaning against the wall.

Liam is scandalised. "You're just going to do that in front of me?!"

"You literally just had sex with me. You were inside me. Get over it." Zayn decides, then, to stop wasting her time talking and to do what she wants, so she raises her knees on the bed, silky black robe falling back to expose her cunt to Liam. It probably goes without saying at this point that Zayn is a bit of an exhibitionist. She always gets off better when the door is unlocked.

Zayn treats herself, running her hands up her thighs and along her body, pausing on her chest to pull apart the top of her robe so that her breasts hang out. She pinches her nipples a few times before running her fingertips back down between her legs. Her right hand teases around her skin while her left reaches for the pink device. She runs the blunt tip of the object through her folds a few times before positioning it at her slit, fingers fumbling with the buttons on the side of the object.

Liam watches, frozen in place, as the thing buzzes to life, Zayn's grip tightening as she pushes the strawberry-shaped tip in. "Mmmm," Zayn hums, pumping it in further with every flick of her wrist. Suddenly, her body jumps and she bites her lip when the little pink attachment that's sticking up hits her clit.

Liam forces himself to look away as he pulls the condom off his now hard cock. He really can't win with this girl... but he really doesn't want to lose either so he ignores the throbbing hardness and tucks it back into his bottoms.

"I didn't know the circus was in town," Zayn chuckles, still pumping the vibrator in and out.

Liam sends her a confused look, fighting with himself to maintain eye contact.

"Cos you're pitching all these tents!" Zayn tries to cackle, clearly having spent too much time around Harry. The funny thing is that when she went to laugh, her arm jerked the toy, digging the rubber tip right into her nub, so what actually came out was a squeal and a choked moan. After that, Zayn drops any pretence of conversation, rolling her hips into her hand and letting out these little moans that go straight to Liam's dick. And just fuck it, right?

He pulls out his swollen cock and fists it, tugging himself off in the middle of the room. He moves to his bed opposite hers and sits down on the edge, trying to match paces with Zayn.

Zayn, who is fucking herself with one hand grasping her breast with the other. Her hips have begun moving in tandem with her wrist, desperately humping the vibrating device in her hand. "I'm gonna cum, Liam," she whines more so to herself, "I'm gonna cum for you in our room while everybody's home. They could just... walk by... and hear me— _cum!_ " Zayn cries out almost a little too loudly, back arching and pussy clenching and releasing around the vibrator as she rides out her high.

Liam rubs himself, playing the sound of her whining his name over and over. His eyes screw shut as he tries to reach his release, not knowing that Zayn has moved until he feels a plush wetness envelope his tip. His eyes pop open, bugging at the sight of Zayn's plump rose lips wrapped around his cock. Her fingers grasp his where they have stilled, guiding his hand up and down his shaft once more. Liam takes the hint and starts slowly milking himself into his step-sister's mouth. He groans lowly as her tongue ring massages his head, the tip of her tongue dipping into the slit before swirling around and repeating. Liam strokes back one final time, forcefully holding Zayn's head down as he thrusts all the way to the back of her throat and shoots the rest of his load down her throat. When he's finished fucking her mouth, Liam pulls out to a very disgruntled looking Zayn.

Her mascara has run in tiny streaks down her face and her eyes are bloodshot. "Prick," she huffs without any real fire behind it, standing on wobbly legs to go to the bathroom for a shower.

And of fucking course she gets first shower, Liam grumbles in his head as he starts to clean up their mess.


End file.
